


Let's Share

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The X-Files Revival, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. A perfect day to share pastries and thoughts.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Let's Share

The knock at her door is insistent, but not at all surprising. Scully bites her lip as she gets up from the bed, straightening her pajama. Even though she knows who it is. Even though he's seen her in worse - and in nothing at all.

"You're still awake." Mulder is hiding something behind his back, but he's not hiding his grin.

"It's not that late, Mulder." It's not even 9 pm.

"You like to go to bed early."

He's not wrong and she clears her throat before she asks "why are you here?"

"Do you know what day it is?" He's still grinning at her, still hiding his hands.

"It's Wednesday," she says with confidence.

"Hmmm." He nods at her. "And?"

"And what?"

"Scully," he sighs, shaking his head. "Scully, Scully, Scully. I can't believe you forgot. Today's Valentine's Day." He's right. She's been so immersed in this case that she simply forgot about it. She stares at Mulder who, she now sees, is holding a heart-shaped donut in his hands, offering it to her.

"I thought we should celebrate," he adds, his eyes locked on hers. She won't say the words, won't invite him into her motel room. Instead, she takes the donut and walks back inside, leaving the door open for him. Mulder follows her, excited like a puppy. She returns to her spot on the bed and looks at Mulder, one eyebrow raised.

"It's strawberry," he says.

"Hm?"

"The donut."

"Oh." Scully inspects the pastry. Last year, she spent Valentine's Day by herself. She didn't forget the date then. It kept staring at her from her calendar, mocking her and reminding her that she was alone. By choice.

The whole night she glanced at her phone, quiet and still, half hoping Mulder might call, half afraid she might do it herself. He didn't call and she didn't pick up the phone either. It wasn't their first Valentine's Day apart. Now, after everything they've been through this past year, she hopes it was the last.

"Thank you," she says, her voice low.

"I know you don't like to eat this late and you probably already brushed your teeth, but-"

"Thank you for remembering," she clarifies, touching his hand. "Do you want to share?"

"It's your donut," he says with a shrug.

"I want to share." The donut is sticky in her hand as she tries to break it into two halves. Mulder winces and she stops.

"You're breaking my heart," he jokes, but in his eyes she sees a flicker of truth.

"We can't have that," she says. "We'll just share." She bites into the pastry, is overwhelmed by the sugary sweetness. She hands it over to Mulder and he bites off a small piece, licking his bottom lip.

"Tastes good," he says and Scully nods, still staring at his mouth. It's been a month since she's last tasted that lip, tasted Mulder. She misses him. She always misses him.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asks.

"No, why?"

His grin is back. "You're staring."

"I want more of that donut and I'm scared you're just gonna eat it all."

"I'd never do that." Their sticky fingers brush as he hands over the rest of the donut. "Scully, I need to admit something." She can't answer because her mouth is full. "I forgot it too. I forgot it was Valentine's Day. The donut was all they had left."

"Mulder, it doesn't matter. It's just a made up holiday."

His nod is slow. "I just... I thought - I think... this year is different, isn't it?" There's so much hope in his expression. He doesn't want to be hopeful, tries to keep his heart safe in case her answer is negative. But he's Mulder.

"It's different," she confirms. She made up her mind a while ago, way before she snuck into his bed on a case. Her heart never needed any persuasion. "Do you think you you could ever live with me again?"

"I just gave you my heart, Scully. I don't think I'll ever be able to live without you. The question is can you imagine coming home?"

She thinks she can hear his heart pound in his chest. Or maybe it's her own.

"I do," she says and offers him the last bite of the donut. He shakes his head.

"Let's share."

"How?"

"You gotta be creative." He pops the last piece into his mouth and before she can protest, he's kissing there, tasting sweet, like the donut, like himself. Like love.


End file.
